


The Memo

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Sex Pollen and Other Contrivances [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-TRN123), Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel Earth-TRN123, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: E-mail, F/M, M/M, Other, The Set Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson would really prefer that no one would ever need form 7A WF 83429. Unfortunately, recent events have shown the form was not designed for all contingencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 
  * Inspired by [7A WF 83429](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562412) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> This one is technically not explicit, sorry, it's just set up. First of various pairings set in the Avengers Assemble (Earth-TRN123) universe.

To: SHIELD Academy Administrators-LVL6; SHIELD Academy Team ‘Classic’-LVL4; SHIELD Academy Team ‘New Warriors’-LVL1

CC: Director of SHIELD-LVL10

Date: <REDACTED>

Subject: Update to Form 7A WF 83429 (! URGENT)

Attachment: EAPConsent7A1WF83429.frm

 

After careful review of recent events, it has become apparent that all SHIELD agents will need to immediately review and complete the attached emergency action form. This includes agent trainees enrolled at SHIELD Academy.

 

Return the completed form by 1700.

 

Academy teams please direct all questions to Spider-Man.

  


Agent Phil Coulson

Director of SHIELD Academy

 

 **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention and **E** nforcement **L** ogistics  **D** ivision

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 

 _ **Warning:**_ _The contents of this message are a matter of planetary security. Unauthorized reproduction of the contents of this message, in whole or in part, will result in prosecution to the fullest extent of planetary law._

 

 _ **Clearance Level One** _ \- All S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and contractors are authorized to view this message. If you are receiving this message in error leave your systems powered on, do not attempt to delete this message, and remain calm. SHIELD personnel will be contacting you shortly.

  



	2. From: TheUnbeatableSquirrelGirl@shield.gov RE: Update to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel Girl X Winter Soldier chapter 1 is up as the story titled ["The Glorious and Magnificent Seduction of The Winter Soldier by The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl???"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4097254/chapters/9230053)

 

To: Agent Coulson-LVL6; Spider-Man-LVL6

CC: Director of SHIELD-LVL10

Date: <REDACTED>

Subject: RE: Update to Form 7A WF 83429 (! URGENT)

Attachment: SG 7A1WF83429.frm

 

Mr. Agent Coulson, I got the thing!

 

Monkey Joe, Tippy Toe and Mr. Lieberman and I talked it over, and I kind of ran out of room on the form cuz apparently ‘James from Brooklyn with the one eyed cat named Niel Catrick Harris’ was too long???

 

Squirrel Girl

Let’s get nuts!

 

Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division

S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Warning: The contents of this message are a matter of planetary security. Unauthorized reproduction of the contents of this message, in whole or in part, will result in prosecution to the fullest extent of planetary law.

 

Clearance Level Six - Only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and authorized contractors rated Level Six and higher may view the contents of this message. If you are receiving this message in error leave your systems powered on, do not attempt to delete this message, and remain calm. SHIELD personnel will be contacting you shortly.


	3. Memo: Unauthorized Substances

To: SHIELD Academy Administrators-LVL6; SHIELD Academy Team ‘Classic’-LVL4; SHIELD Academy Team ‘New Warriors’-LVL1

CC: Director of SHIELD-LVL10

Date: <REDACTED>

Subject: [Memo] Unauthorized Substances

Attachment: CadetRegulationsContraindictionsAndExemptions.docx

 

This email is to remind all Agent Trainees that religious exemptions to contraindicated substances apply only to those trainees with duly notarized and authorized exemption forms. As a reminder Dragonsfoot Tea is a contraindicted substance.

 

There are no exceptions to this regulation. All SHIELD Agent Trainees, including team leaders, are required to review the attached regulations and send a read receipt upon completion to myself, Assistant Director Hill, and Directory Fury.

 

Agent Phil Coulson

Director of SHIELD Academy

 

**S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention and **E** nforcement **L** ogistics **D** ivision

S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Warning: The contents of this message are a matter of planetary security. Unauthorized reproduction of the contents of this message, in whole or in part, will result in prosecution to the fullest extent of planetary law.

 

Clearance Level One - All S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and contractors are authorized to view this message. If you are receiving this message in error leave your systems powered on, do not attempt to delete this message, and remain calm. S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel will be contacting you shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ozhawk's Soulmate Shorts story, specifically the Jemma/Tony chapter referenced this form. My muse would not let me go until I wrote this little drabble. I don't really write soulmate thingies though, so there won't be any soulmate stuff unless you (the reader) requests it.
> 
> So! Message me, leave me reviews, let me know what ships in this universe you want to see and I'll see what my muse can do. Story will be around 1000 words, possibly more. This does include gender-bending if you so desire.
> 
> I created a ship request poll on my fanfiction.net account profile (https://www.fanfiction.net/~emeraldsandamethyst) just in case you want to know the line up of pairings in the pipeline and want to vote on which I'm doing next.


End file.
